


take two

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you fucked the wrong angel in the back of this car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	take two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "handcuffs and/or nipple clamps"

"You know, I think you fucked the wrong angel in the back of this car."

Sprawled out naked on the Impala's backseat, Jensen looked up at Misha with a half-cocky, half-curious smirk. "You jealous, dude?"

Misha's eyes glinted in the dark of the garage and he shrugged, shifting Jensen's leg over his shoulder as he positioned his length at Jensen's lube-slicked entrance. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm jealous because I caught you jerking off to last week's dailies."

He let the head of his cock push through the ring of muscle before pulling out again when Jensen groaned pleadingly. Stroking along his perineum, he asked teasingly, "You got a thing for Genevieve?"

Jensen glared up at him playfully, tugging in mock-annoyance on the handcuffs that kept his wrists bound to the Impala's door handle. "Fuck you, asshole."

Misha laughed and Jensen smiled a little, rocking impatiently against the blunt pressure on his hole. "C'mon, man. You already got me chained up; don't make me beg for it."

Misha tilted his head in contemplation and Jensen nudged him with his knee, repeating with a laugh, "Asshole-"

Gripping his hips, Misha pushed in hard with a sudden movement and the word died on Jensen's lips, replaced instead by a satisfied groan and a murmured "Fuck..."

Setting a slow rhythm, Misha leaned forward to toy with his nipples, the change in position making Jensen buck up at the stimulation to his prostate. "God, right there..."

Tweaking Jensen's nipples, Misha asked casually, still fucking into his ass, "Who were you thinking about when you were in here? Jared?"

Jensen looked up with a frown, unable to read Misha's expression in the darkness, but he answered as though it was obvious, "No."

One hand dropped to the floor as the other continued to toy with Jensen's nipples. A soft jingle of metal sounded over their heavy breathing, and Jensen tugged on the handcuffs, confused when he was unable to replicate the sound. "What was that-"

He cried out when a cold metal clamp closed around his hardened nipple, and Misha groaned loudly when he felt Jensen tighten around his dick in response to the mild pain. He writhed beneath him, stunned but still hard and leaking as he asked in surprise, "Ow, dude, what the fuck?"

Misha's warm hand stroked his cock while he thrust in, brushing against his prostate as he explained, "Figured you'd like it. Looks like I was right."

Jensen pursed his lips, trying not to give voice to the pleasurable sensations that were swamping him. "Yeah, but fuckin' ask first. That was-"

He yelped again as Misha clamped his other nipple, body arching up from the leather seat and wrists fighting the cuffs. "Christ!"

Misha laughed and Jensen felt some of the tension slip away as he rocked back hard into the Misha's thrusts to make his point. "You're a fucking bastard, you know that?"

Misha kissed the calf that lay over his shoulder before tugging on the connecting chain between the clamps and drawing a groan of pleasure from Jensen. "And you're a masochistic slut sometimes."

Jensen laughed, rolling his hips to push himself deeper onto Misha's cock. "I swear, man, if you bring out a whip and a dog collar, I'm outta here. You're like a fucked up Mary Poppins right now."

Another yank on the chain and Jensen moaned again, bucking up into Misha's stroking hand. "You never did answer my question." Jensen blinked in confusion, too lost in arousal to remember, and Misha prompted, "Who were you thinking about when you were in here with Julie?"

"That's what this is about?" He sighed brokenly, gasping for breath as Misha ended an upstroke to his cock with a twist below the head. "Dude, I was thinking about what to make for dinner when I got home."

Misha frowned, pausing mid-thrust. "What?"

Jensen wriggled, whimpering a little until Misha remembered what he was doing and continued fucking into him. Jensen sighed in satisfaction at the resumed movement and explained his answer, "It was a sex scene, Mish. Do you really think I wanted to be sporting wood in front of the whole crew?"

Misha's head dropped in embarrassment, movements slowing, and Jensen tugged on the cuffs, wiggling in encouragement as he said sincerely, "Hey. If I was thinking about anyone, it would've been you. You know that."

Misha's head raised again timidly and Jensen rolled his eyes at the sudden shyness from a guy who'd chained him to a car and sprung surprise nipple clamps on him mid-coitus. Wanting his head back in the game (as Jensen's was already there and headed happily for a home run), he arched up, clamp-chain jingling quietly as he prompted, "C'mon, bitch, fuck me already."

The smile was back on Misha's face as he drove home hard, gripping Jensen's hips with renewed energy. His hands were everywhere, tugging the chain, stroking his shaft, rolling his balls, and it wasn't long till Jensen came with a cry, lost in Misha's hands and shouting Misha's name.


End file.
